tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Flying Scotsman
Flying Scotsman, an LNER Class A3 Pacific, is the last of Gordon's brothers. He holds the record for being the first engine to officially run at 100 mph in 1934 and having the longest non-stop run for a steam engine, which was 442 miles/711 kilometres non-stop while on tour in Australia in 1989. Biography ''The Railway Series'' In 1967, Flying Scotsman came to Sodor to cheer up his only surviving brother, Gordon. He had two tenders at the time he arrived, causing Henry to feel jealous. During his visit, he got on well with most of the Fat Controller's Engines and took charge of "the Limited" in place of 7101 when Henry rescued both him and 199 as both diesels failed. After his visit, Flying Scotsman left with his enthusiasts when the Fat Controller announced that steam engines will still be at work on the North Western Railway. Gordon later said that Flying Scotsman told him about the Silver Jubilee. ''Thomas & Friends'' In the third season episode, Tender Engines Flying Scotsman's two tenders appeared sticking out of a station. In The Great Race, Flying Scotsman met Thomas at Vicarstown station, where he told him and Gordon that he had been invited to participate in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland. At the show, he saw Gordon in his streamlined form and was shocked, but still started to tease Gordon. He later competed in the Great Race, alongside Gordon, Spencer, Axel and Etienne. During the race, Scotsman tried to warn Gordon that he was overheating, but Gordon paid no attention to him until his boiler had burst and he could not finish the race. Despite trying hard to win, he finished the race fourth. At the end of the Great Railway Show, Flying Scotsman and Gordon returned to the yard, where he admitted to Gordon that his view on Sudrian engines had improved since their race. Personality In the Railway Series, Gordon was happy to see Flying Scotsman he came to Sodor. Flying Scotsman proved popular with the engines, however, did spark a little jealousy with Henry, who proved envious of his two tenders. He provided Gordon and the others reassurance at a time when steam on the mainland was officially being abolished in favor of modern Diesel traction. In the television series, Flying Scotsman is a polite and proud engine; however he can be pompous and somewhat smug, like his brother Gordon. Despite being friendly with Thomas and giving him a pep talk, he thought that no famous engines came from Sodor, and indicated that he viewed Sudrian engines with low expectations. He later changed his mind after seeing the Sudrian engines competing at the Great Railway Show, realising they were made of "sterner stuff" than he initially believed. Scotsman enjoys teasing Gordon, referring to him as his "little brother" to annoy him, using his catchphrase as his own, or bragging about being invited to the Great Railway Show. He does care for him though, as shown when Gordon was overheating during the race, and Scotsman urgently warned him to stop. Technical Details Real-life History File:FlyingScotsmaninthe1930s.png|Flying Scotsman in the 1930s File:TherealFlyingScotsman.JPG Livery In the Railway Series and television series, Flying Scotsman is painted in the LNER Apple Green livery with black and white lining and with "LNER" painted on the sides of his first tender, and the number "4472" on his second in yellow. In the television series, his pistons are painted a darker green and he lacks lining and his number on his front bufferbeam. Appearances Railway Series= |-| Television Series= |-| Other Media= Books * 1995 - Tender Engines * 2008 - Thomas' Sticker Express * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection, Off to the Races! (does not speak), The Good Sport, The Great Railway Show, The Great Race, The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book and The Great Race: The Movie Storybook Videos * Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive! Voice Actors * Rufus Jones (UK/US; The Great Race onwards) * Masayuki Omoro (Japan; Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive! only) * Kenta Miyake (Japan; The Great Race onwards) * Dafnis Fernández (Latin America) * Andreas Birnbaum (Germany) * Leopoldo Ballesteros (Spain) Trivia * He was intended to have a larger role in Tender Engines, however, the modelling crew could not afford to build the entire engine. * In The Great Race, Flying Scotsman refers to Gordon as his "little brother", a title the latter is not particularly fond of, even though Gordon is older and they are the same size. This relation, however, is tied to their being the same class but of differing upgrades or Flying Scotsman was just teasing him. * Flying Scotsman has always been introduced tenders first in the Railway Series (Enterprising Engines) and in both of his appearances in the television series (Tender Engines and The Great Race). * In the television series, Flying Scotsman had some differences/modifications between his real life form, his model form and his CGI form. These include: ** In the third season (model form): *** Both of his tenders had coal bunkers, whereas in real life, the rear tender only carried water. These tenders also lacked corridors. ** In The Great Race (CGI form): *** His face is a modified version of Gordon's, with larger eyebrows and a slightly different nose. *** He received smoke deflectors, a double chimney and his number on both his cab and second tender, a combination he has never had in real life. He can also extend his smoke deflectors. *** He has six wheels on his tenders instead of eight and the corridors are still lacking. He also has "Fowler" tender-shaped lining on his LNER tenders. *** His bufferbeam is larger and the lining on it and his running plate is absent. *** He has the same whistle sound as Neville. Quotes :"You've changed a lot!" :"I had a rebuild at Crewe. They didn't do a proper Doncaster job of course, but it serves." :"I had a rebuild too and looked hideous. But my owner said I was an extra special engine and made them give me back my proper shape." :"Is that why you have two tenders, being special?" :"No, you'd hardly believe it Gordon, but over there they hardly have any coal and water." :"But surely, every proper railway!" :"Exactly. You are lucky Gordon, to have a controller who knows how to run railways." - Gordon reunited with his only remaining brother, Flying Scotsman, "Tenders for Henry". :"Oh wow! Who's this with two tenders? Hello, are you from the Other Railway? I was built on the Mainland you know. And once, a long time ago, I went back across with the other famous engines from Sodor." :"Is that so? I didn't think there were famous engines on Sodor. Oh, hello Gordon." :"Do you two know each other?" :"Yes, Thomas, we know each other. This is my brother. They call him; 'The Flying Scotsman'". :"Indeed they do. It almost makes me sound famous, doesn't it? Oh, Gordon, I wanted to tell you my news! I've been invited to take part in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland, I shall be racing!" :"Ugh..." :"The Great Railway Show? What's that?" :"Oh, the Great Railway Show is where engines compete to see who's the fastest or the strongest or, what have you. But I'm not sure any engines from Sodor will be going." :"I wouldn't want to go anyway, not if it's full of engines like you always boasting about how exciting things are on the Mainland!" :"Well, I want to go!" :"Of course you do, Thomas. And with any luck, maybe you shall. Flying Scotsman, coming through!" - Flying Scotsman meeting up with Thomas and Gordon at Vicarstown and Thomas telling Flying Scotsman the events of Thomas and the Special Letter, "The Great Race". Merchandise External links https://twitter.com/rufusjones1/status/842441705232175106 de:Der fliegende Schotte pl:Latający Szkot he:פליינג סקוטסמן ja:フライング・スコッツマン Category:4-6-2 Category:Featured Articles Category:National Railway Museum Category:Other railways Category:Real Engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:The Mainland Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Awdry-created characters